Pet Training
The Gyms Minipet Island Gym Gym.gif The Gym is where you can pay to train your pets for the Battle Arena. You can train in strength, defense, speed and health stats. All payments must be in Crystals that you can earn from Haunted House quests... (read more) Lush Lake Elite Gym Elitegym.gif The Elite Gym is where you can pay to train your pets for the Olympics. You can train in balance, coordination and stamina. All payments must be in Diamonds that you can earn from Knutt Knight or Sumo Sally quests... (read more) The Quests Computer Repair Quests Repair.gif If you can help the Computer Repair Bolimo by collecting him Computer Parts Shop items, he will reward one of your pets with a very special Magic stat! I bet you didn't think computers could do that... Personal Trainer Personaltrainer.gif Brad the Personal Trainer has been training some of the best Olympic athletes for years and some of the top battle opponents got their skills from him! Simply bring him the Sports items has asks for and he will reward your pet with either stats or MP. The Schools City Of Marada School School.gif Pets of all ages go to school to learn. An education is very important for mara pets to be successful at their life in Marada... (read more) University University.png The Simerian University is where pets can be sent for advanced education, by ancient Simerian Explorers who have centuries of experience in Simeria and around ancient Marada. There are 8 different courses you can take part in at the University and after each session, you gain a level in this course. The Pet Dailies Clock Tower Clock.png In Undying Woods there sits a creepy grandfather clock. This antique clock keeps the time functioning throughout the whole of Marada but there is something very strange about this clock. Approaching at certain times of the day often seems to reward you. The spirit of many ancient pets hang around this clock and the clock parts are magical.... so when it chimes.... Eleka Fountain Fountain_eleka.gif Its rumored that if one of your pets throws 50RP in to the fountain, it may make your pet better at magic, but there is also the chance that all you'll get is a sick pet. Genie Genie.gif The Genie granted all 3 wishes for a thirsty Kamilah Traveller; his second and third wishes were for a Hump to help him in his travels and to find the Kamilah Pyramid, and he was so happy that he left Genie's Lamp in the town of the Kamilah Desert for all Maradans to use. If you're lucky, the Genie might give your pet a Magic stat. Guillotine Guillotine.png Select a pet to strap into her guillotine and see if you have the courage to trust her. Your pet can gain Charisma from risking injury. If the Decapitating Fairy is happy, she may also reward you. But if she is in a really bad way, your pet may lose its head... Ice Caves IceCaves.gif Why do people brave these dangerous caves? Because these ice caves are magical and visiting a certain part of these caves can have some amazing affects on your chosen pet, such as large amounts of MP, full health and even magic stats! You will need to complete the Christmas Treasure Map to enter these Ice Caves. Then you will be granted access, and can visit once every 16 hours. Treasuremaps.gif|'Click here to visit the Treasure Maps Shop!' Newth snowman.gif|''Sorry, it's too dangerous to enter the caves without the retired 3 pieces of the Christmas Treasure Map'' Murfin Madness Rollercoaster.jpg Is your pet brave enough to ride? Didn't think so! Not only does it cost 500MP to ride, your pet can get very sick and unhappy from it! But, your pet can also ride with enjoyment and no fear - which will make it very happy. Your pet's charisma increases as it gets braver of the rollercoaster ride - but as the rollercoaster reaches speeds of up to 100 miles per hour, I doubt any of your pets will make it... Operations Portal Portal.gif The Portal was built initially to operate on sick, dying pets but something went wrong. Now, it is abandoned in the distance of Enpiah. If your pet is brave enough, you can try it daily for FREE - but beware. This portal can do long term changes to your pet - including changing species, colour and stats! REMINDER - make sure you select the correct pet to use in the portal - once you have entered, all changes are final. Sewer Pipes Pipes.png The City of Marada health authorities has made it illegal for pets to ride down the Sewer Pipes and swim in the sewage. They believe its unhealthy, dangerous and sometimes deadly. However, if you complete the Sewer Pipes Treasure Map you can find a secret way into the Sewer Pipes, where one of your pets can ride through the pipes once every 16 hours, earning either Gym Stats, Elite Gym Stats or MP. Sewer Pipes Whole Map.png|''These. Parts. Took. FOREVER!!!'' The Sewer Pipes Treasure Map was part of an Account Upgrade from November 2009, and has retired around April 2010. Click here to visit the Account Upgrades. AU.gif|''sorry not sorry'' Simerian Statue Sumeria_statue.gif You can leave 100MP at the statue and it might share some of it's wisdom and knowledge with one of your pets and help it gain school stats. You can visit the statue once every 5 hours. Be warned, it is extremely rare to get anything out of this, and you'll be better off spending that in school supplies which give you a sure stats instead. Whirlpool Whirlpool.gif Somewhere inside the whirlpool is enchanted, increasing your pet's education, strength, defense and speed, and often changing the colour of the pet. It has also been rumoured that the whirlpool air can change a pet's species into a Limited Edition type. You will need to complete the Whirlpool Treasure Map once to find where to swim in the Whirlpool. Treasuremaps.gif|'Click here to visit the Treasure Maps Shop!' Vortex Park Reservoir reservoir.gif The Vortex Park Reservoir is polluted, dangerous and off limits to most Maradans. If you complete all 16 pieces of the Vortex Park Reservoir Treasure Map your pets will be able to visit once every 24 hours for FREE. You can choose one of your pets to take a dip in the reservoir and see what happens. Your pet may gain gym or elite gym stats, school or university stats. Your pet may also gain transformations that will be very useful for the Drew quests or change costume without any risk of your pet changing species! Drew.gif|''You could win the Ugly Contest looking like that!'' Category:Marapets